Nameless
by pingothepenguin
Summary: The boys and John meet a moster hunter mashup while they're in high school. She saves their lives and has toxic blood. Who the hell is this chick? Eventual romance. M for future references and romance.


Chapter 1

"Having trouble? You just gotta smack it really hard." A musical, feminine voice said from behind Dean Winchester.

He turned and was met with deep hazel eyes staring up at him. The girl reached around him and hit the locker, causing a loud bang to ring throughout the halls. The locker flew open and she stopped it before it hit his face.

"Dean, right? Come on. You're with me today. I'm not a stalker I swear! My superiors told me." She said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm Dean. What's your name?" he asked with interest, leaning against a locker.

"Markalopee."

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm Cassandra Gabrielle. I still don't know why I have two names so don't ask. You can call me one of my many nicknames though, Vanilla, M&M, Gabby, Cas, and many others." She answered laughing

"Alright, let's go, Markalopee."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the first classroom. Rudely, she opened the door and interrupted _Sam's_ math class.

"Hi. This is Dean. Bye!" then she pulled him out again and slammed the door. She continued this until lunchtime.

"How old are you?" she asked as they walked down the hall

"16, you?" he answered.

"15, let's go get food. The food they serve here sucks." She said as she dragged him towards a door

"Cas, don't you need a license? I haven't taken my test yet." Dean asked, not really caring

"I have a license. I got one when I was thirteen."

"Sweet! What kind of car do you have?"

" '67 Impala. She's my pride and joy."

"My dad has an Impala."

"Awesome. Hop in!"

They drove to an Arby's and got food in the drive thru. When they got back, Cas showed Dean around the rest of the school and even helped him find Sam's last class.

"I don't see how it's fair that you got to skip all of your classes and she gets to drive!" Sam exclaimed on the ride home as Cas drove them back.

"You're up next, Sammy boy! And I graduated college when I was 13, that's why I'm allowed to drive." Cas said over the loud music in her car.

"Why are you still in high school then?" Sam asked with disbelief in his voice

"I work there, I'm the welcoming committee. And sometimes I help out if a teacher's having trouble." She answered, turning off the music and the car.

"Cool. Do you want to come in?"

"I don't think Dad would be a fan of that, Sammy." Dean said with a dangerous edge in his tone.

"We could ask if she could come in." Sam said weakly

Dean huffed and got out with Sam close behind. Sammy opened Cas's door and pulled her slight, short form out of her car. Dean opened the door and Sam dragged her in.

"Who the hell is this?" John asked them as they walked in

Everyone was surprised when Cas walked over and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Cassandra Gabrielle."

"John Winchester." He said gruffly

"Nice to meet you, sir." She said smiling at him.

Cas then stood back with the boys again and waited for somebody to say something.

"So, are you Dean's new girlfriend? I hope not. They never stay around very long and they all are really mean. And you're really nice and I like you." Sam said with a smug look on his face.

"No, Sammy. I'm not his girlfriend. It's really nice of you to think so, though. His other girlfriends sound really pretty." Cas said biting her lip. Her cell phone went off and she jumped.

"I feel so rude. Can I get that real quick?" she asked sheepishly

John laughed and nodded and she spun around and went outside.

"She seems nice." John said with amusement

"She is." Sam and Dean said in unison

"Something about her makes me want to know who she's talking about."

"She's not that shady." Dean said

"Not shady, strange."

Meanwhile, Cas answered her phone and was shocked at the mystery caller.

"I'm kinda busy right now." She said annoyed

"Cassandra, I need you here! It's too much for only me. Wait, you're busy?"

"Yeah, what's the problem anyway?"

"He's back."

"How long do we have until he starts looking?"

"He's trying to find you right now."

"Shit."

Cas quickly hung up the phone when Dean walked out of the motel and came to sit on the curb next to her. She stuck out here tongue and cursed at herself for forgetting when he gasped.

"You have a forked...tongue?" he asked

"Got worse than that." She remarked snarkily

"Scars are hot, ya' know that?" Dean teased

Cas winked at him and threw her phone in front of a bus as it drove past.

"You wanna know how my tongue became this way. I like you... so I'll tell you. When I was thirteen, my parents told me that I was adopted. I was pissed, so I left, ran out. Then a man grabbed me from the street and took me to his basement. First thing he did was grabbing my tongue and sliced it in half. Then he beat me until I couldn't move. Then he-"her voice cut off and she cupped her elbows in her hands and let tears flow down her face.

"It's okay, he's gone." Dean whispered pulling her into a hug.

"After all that, he beat me again. After that, there was a flash of light and I saw a man. He had kinda blonde hair and his voice was a grab-bag of accents. He took home, but when we got there, my parents were dead, all over floor. There was a man with amber-yellow eyes. He told me that I was special; that I was his favorite and even little Sammy couldn't overpower me. Then I passed out and woke up in an orphanage. I still live there." She concluded into Dean's chest.

John and Sam had come out during her story and were sat down next to them. She looked up and her eyes widened. She pulled a sharp, decorated machete out of her boot and yelled, "Down!" Everyone was a bit fretted, but they nonetheless got down.

Cas threw the machete and it sliced through the neck of a vampire that had snuck up behind Sam. She grabbed Sam and pulled him away from the falling vampire and pushed him behind her as she faced the oncoming pack of vampires.

She cut deeply into her arm and held it out to the vampires, raising her eyebrows at them. They came and one-by-one drank her. Once they were off, Cas watched as they choked and died on the ground.

"Are you a hunter?" the question hung open in the air

"Yes, I'm also what a lot of hunters want to hunt."


End file.
